narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Shimotsumaki (Rinnegan)
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the following dōjutsu you are applying for. ' :A) Mangekyō Sharingan :B) Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan :'C) Rinnegan 2. How will your character awaken this dōjutsu? Do they meet all the canon requirements? How so? : I have thought of my own theory, which is plausible in my opinion. I will not share it here but I’d in a private message with the judger. Though, I will say that Shimotsumaki is born from ordinary parents. She is not a descendant of the Uchiha or Senju, because my theory is “outside” the canon with minor elements returning. “Rinne (輪廻) is a Japanese term for Samsara, the cycle of reincarnation or rebirth.” This is the last but important element to return in the theory. So, it is a yes and no that it meets all the canon requirements. : Okinako (翁子, Old Man’s Child) is born to a cult from the Land of Demons to act as their “messenger” and become their sacrifice to “The One they Served”. She rose up with the teachings of the inner-turmoil in one’s body to be “sacred”. They taught her the energies of life – yin and yang – but never could she produce elemental chakra, though. She became a master in chakra manipulation before that day arrived. : She had accepted her purpose in life, despite that “little” voice gnarling in the back of her mind. This little voice is also thought to have been her “real” personality. Nonetheless, Okinako had accepted even that side of her personality, creating balance in her own. ---- : Mentally – I do not necessarily mean emotionally – is the capabilities she can do, before she succumbs to the darkness, yin-half. Her past and current life is an important role in this. What kind of person has she developed to? How does this conflict with her life, her path to avoid death, her purpose in life. Has she managed to succeed to do what she lived for? Upon facing death, she “accepts” her death, because she has “done” what life meant to her, therefore she accepts reality. : Her spiritual being is at rest, the yin and yang are at balance. She had no affinities to nature releases, instead had learnt to control her inner turmoil. This later became known as her Yin and Yang, after awakening the Rinnegan before her death, protecting her life, to give a new purpose to live. : After awakening the Rinnegan, brining destruction to the cult, Okinako with the knowledge of Kojiki (古事記, "Record of Ancient Matters"), gave herself a new name: Shimotsumaki (下巻, “Lower Volume”). It is indicating that Okinako is the third wielder of the Rinnegan. I will expand that on her “Behind the Scenes”. ---- :Near-Death Experience : Okinako the sacrifice to the “God”, the demon, her cult served. Never did she complain to face away from her destiny. And so, Okinako obeyed quietly to do the bids for her “family”. She wore the sacrificial items for the ritual, brought to the altar, chained as she lay down. Okinako had no regrets, she understood what living meant. She knew that what she lived was no life. She was a child that could never escape from these chains. But still she didn’t regret. Her purpose is what was happening now. The blood that seeped down her sides as the head cultist had started the ritual. And still, Okinako didn’t scream out. She had accepted what was facing her. Those beautiful orbs started to lose their colorful lives. “Do you regret? Do you hate? Do you feel?” the voices whispered darkly as the warmth left her body. She never closed her eyes, the colors fled away, white and grey returned instead. She never answered that dark voice… until she felt the power seeping back in her limbs: “What would you do if we were given a new chance to life?” 3. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected dōjutsu? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : I am planning to give Shimotsumaki the following paths and associated techniques with her Rinnegan: :* Six Paths Technique (Standardly) :* Animal Path :* Deva Path – Banshou Ten’in, Chibaku Tensei and Shinra Tensei :* Human Path – Absorption Soul Technique :* Naraka Path :* Preta Path – Blocking Technique Absorption Seal :* I am intending to give her two more associated techniques with the Rinnegan: :Kuniumi and Kamiumi. :* She will have access to all five elements, but likely will only have one technique for each. :She will specialize in two paths: Deva Path and Animal Path. She would use Preta Path only if it is really necessary, because of her specialization with the Deva Path. Also, her summoned animals would share her vision due her access to Naraka Path. :Since her Rinnegan isn’t an implant or transplantation, Shimotsumaki can deactivate her Rinnegan at will. Another back-up is her yin- and yang-half. Even if her Rinnegan is turned off, Shimotsumaki cannot see “life” aka colors, due her being “rebirthed or reincarnated” by the Rinnegan’s awakening, as well being its wielder. :Also, Shimotsumaki wouldn’t immediately reveal to be a wielder of the Sharingan, nor would she “spam” her abilities. If it is deactivated, Shimotsumaki can “feel” chakra but not “see” it like when her doujutsu is activated. Instead, she then relays on her mastery of chakra manipulation – to her advantage with her ability to feel chakra – along with taijutsu. ~~ La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 13:33, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision *As to the theory behind the Rinnegan acquisition, Kay has requested me to critically look over it, as well as this application. Considering how Yin and Yang play a vital role with the Rinnegan, and how Kay has applied it while retaining theoretical in terms of chakra, she is allowed the Rinnegan.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 13:49, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dōjutsu Applications